


A Song That Reached The Heart

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Boys In Love, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Song - Freeform, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi is a lovesick wreck, hopeless lovebirds, this is so stupid cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both have feelings for each other but are too scared to confess, until Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi singing something that makes him understand the truth.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi’s POV:  
For the third night in a row, here I was.  
Staring at the ceiling in the middle of the night.  
Think about him.  
I could feel my stomach contorting as a thought of what it would be like if he was mine.  
If only I was brave.  
A tear slowly left my eye, running down my face and leaving a small mark on my blanket.  
“Oh Tsukki, if only you knew.”  
I reached over to my dresser, grabbed my earbuds, and put them in.  
Another sleepless night.  
The love song in my ears slowly winded through my brain as I closed my eyes and tried to relax.  
“Why can't I sleep! Stupid feelings.”  
I'm so tired but no matter how hard I try, all I can do is think of him.  
I hummed along to the song as I stared out my window.  
“A full moon. It's beautiful. Beautiful like Tsukk- DAMMIT! Why does everything remind me of him?!”  
3:00.  
It's late.  
But what's the point of sleeping anyway?  
I'm sure my dreams would just be full of him.  
I can't believe I'm in love with my best friend.


	2. A Song That Reached The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both have feelings for each other but are too scared to confess, until Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi singing something that makes him understand the truth.

Yamaguchi’s POV:  
Practice was almost over.  
I was practicing my serves, but still watching him out of the corner of my eye.  
I was so tired.  
Only getting a few hours of sleep over the course of 3 days was really doing a number on me.  
Hm?  
Tsukki was looking at me.  
Right.  
In.  
The.  
Eye.  
I couldn't decide what I should do.  
Wave?  
Look away?  
Go say hi?  
I was panicking.  
“Hey.”  
I looked up to see him standing in front of me.  
“You ok? You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet.”  
“Oh! Well? Umm? I-I’m fine! Yeah! Fine!”  
“Ok then.”  
He gave me a grin before walking away.  
My mind was racing.  
He-he smiled at me.  
OMG TSUKKI SMILED AT ME!  
“Hey Yamaguchi, are you ok? You're really red.”  
I turned around to see Daichi standing behind me.  
“Yeah! I’m great!”  
I plastered a smile over my face.  
But I didn't really plaster that smile.  
It was genuine.


	3. A Song That Reached The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both have feelings for each other but are too scared to confess, until Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi singing something that makes him understand the truth.

Tsukishima’s POV:  
Just as I finished changing into my normal clothes, I heard giggling behind me.  
Turning around, I saw Yamaguchi, who had fallen asleep standing up, his face leaning into the inside of his locker.  
The rest of the team was standing around him, trying to contain their laughter.  
I stepped forward.  
“Give the poor guy a break. He's been having trouble sleeping ok? It's nothing to laugh at.”  
The rest of the team cowered as I stepped forward.  
I grabbed his bag and slung it over my shoulder before gently picking him up bridal style.  
“I'm taking him home,” I said as I walked out the locker room door.  
Once I had left the building I looked down at my crush, asleep in my arms.  
“Cute.”  
Yamaguchi turned his head, pushing it into my chest.  
I blushed as I continued walking.  
If only I had the courage to tell him how I feel.  
It's not like he would ever like me back anyway.  
I don't know if anyone would ever like me back.  
I sighed as I picked up my pace.


	4. A Song That Reached The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both have feelings for each other but are too scared to confess, until Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi singing something that makes him understand the truth.

Yamaguchi’s POV:  
I slowly opened my eyes to see, my bedroom?  
The last thing I remembered was being in the locker room at school.  
“Hey. Welcome back.”  
I looked over to see Tsukki sitting on the side of my bed.  
“GAH! T-TSUKKI?”  
“Last time I checked,” he grinned.  
“What happened?”  
“Well, you fell asleep in your locker so I carried you home.”  
CARRIED?!  
I tried to keep my blushing under control.  
“Well, thanks.”  
“No problem, but can I get a favor from you?”  
“Um, sure?”  
“It's pretty late and I don't really wanna walk home in the dark, so can I stay the night?”  
“Yeah, but I don't have a guest bed or anything.”  
“I can just sleep on the floor or something.”  
“The floor is pretty uncomfortable, you can share the bed with me if you want.”  
“Sure.”  
What am I saying?  
Oh god, I'm going to die of embarrassment.  
Sharing a bed with Tsukki!?  
I took a deep breath.  
“I'm gonna go change,” I said as I stood up.  
The moment my body left the bed, my legs buckled as I fell forward.  
I closed my eyes ready for my face to greet the floor.  
Instead I felt something else.  
Something soft and warm.  
I open my eyes to find my face buried in Tsukki’s chest.  
Immediately, I sprag backwards.  
“GAH! I'm so sorry!”  
He giggled.  
“You don't need to be sorry. You're just exhausted from lack of sleep. That's fine.”  
Steadying myself, I grabbed a random pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.  
I just couldn't believe he was here.  
And he was gonna stay the night.  
No!  
Don't think weird thoughts!  
It's fine.  
Friends to this stuff too.  
One I had changed, I walked back out into my room to see Tsukki lying in bed.  
My brain was overreacting again.  
Then I saw what he was wearing.  
My hoodie.  
Tsukki is wearing my hoodie.  
And he looks so hot.  
He had his headphones on and his eyes were closed, his face illuminated by the pale moonlight.  
“Hey Tsukki.”  
No response.  
I crept up beside him and looked at his face.  
Was he asleep?  
I poked him.  
Still nothing.  
Dammit how can one human being be so, so, so adorable.  
Being careful not to wake him up, I slipped off his headphones and put them on the dresser before crawling under the covers.  
I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I rolled over and looked at him.  
He looked so peaceful.  
I could feel butterflies in my stomach.  
Suddenly, he rolled over, his face inches away from mine.  
I could feel his warm breath on my face.  
If this was some type of anime, I'm sure my nose would be bleeding.  
As if that wasn't already enough, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my into his chest.  
How was he doing all this while he was asleep?!  
I was about to short circuit.  
This means nothing Yamaguchi.  
He's just sleeping.  
It was kinda hard to breath but I wouldn't move no matter what.  
The moment was still as I listened to his heartbeat.  
My eyes drifted shut as I buried my head in his chest, melting into his heart.


	5. A Song That Reached The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both have feelings for each other but are too scared to confess, until Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi singing something that makes him understand the truth.

Tsukishima’s POV:  
I was walking out of practice when I heard something.  
What was it?  
I walked towards the noise and as I got closer, I realized it was someone singing.  
As I approached the corner, I saw who was singing.  
Yamaguchi, sitting behind the gym.  
I hid behind the corner as I listened to him.

“I grew pretty attached to you  
And I let you get close to me  
I thought you were everything I could ever dream of  
And more that I could ever need

But you like girls, girls, girls  
But you like girls, girls, girls  
And you don't like me

I caught you looking at me differently  
When nobody else could see  
Thought you were always aching to see me in each and every possibility

But you like girls, girls, girls  
But you like girls, girls, girls  
And you don't like me

And I could sit you down and give you a million reasons why  
Being with me would make you realize that you'd be better with a guy  
And I could tell you:  
"I'd treat you right, and never wrong"  
Tell you:  
"In my arms is where you belong"  
But I know that you can't change someone  
So I'll just leave you alone

Although, I wish you liked boys, boys, boys  
I wish you liked boys, boys, boys  
Boys like me”

He buried his face in his knees as he started crying.  
“Oh Tsukki. If only you knew. If only I could tell you I loved you. He probably likes girls anyway. Not some loser like me.”  
He began to sob even harder.  
“Who would ever love me.”  
He likes me back?!  
And here I was the one thinking he was probably into a girl.  
I walked around the corner and sat down next to him.  
“Hey.”  
He looked up.  
“TSUKKI?! I-WHAT-DID..”  
“I heard it.”  
He turned away.  
“Well, I know that you probably don't like me back, but I hope we can still be friends.”  
“Actually, I'd prefer to be your boyfriend.”  
“O-ok thats, WAIT WHAT?! B-BOYFRIEND?!”  
“I like you too.”  
“You do?”  
He wiped the tears off his face with his sweater.  
“Yes, I like you too. So do you want to be my boyfriend or not?”  
He wrapped his arms around me.  
“Yes!”  
I patted his head.  
I can't believe he likes me back.  
I guess happy endings can be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is not mine!   
> No copyright is intended!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8WLBAUangU
> 
> Song: Wish You Liked Boys  
> Artist: Jasper Owen


End file.
